A Trip Back To The Past
by Reader'sConscious
Summary: The gang travels back in time to the London institute to meet Magnus's old friends, and get to know more about that time, but when a certain shadow hunter has his sights on Clary, and Jace too busy flirting with a pretty brunette, will he let Clary slip away or will he get her back even though he's sick of her nagging.
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

Thanks to Maryse we have to go to London in 1880, great I just hope Jace and I don't end up arguing the whole trip, I can't do it anymore, its so frustrating we never used to argue this much, I mean I get it Jace is very attractive, but that doesn't mean he should flaunt it and flirt with every pretty girl he see's, I thought maybe I could get over it but it's been two years and he still insists on being the same arrogant, cocky, self-centered jerk he's always been.

"Will you please stop staring at me!" Alec yelled at Isabelle, she wanted to dress him up after all we were meeting Magnus's friends from the past, she wanted him to be presentable, but he refused.

"Please Alec, don't you want to show Magnus how much you really care about him, suppose his friends are top notch fashion people, and they hate you, I wouldn't blame them though, after all you don't have a fashion sense, but if you listened to me you develop one, like Clary did, she doesn't wear any of that ugly little girl clothes, she dresses like a woman, she embraces her inner woman, now its time for you to embrace your inner man" Isabelle said, she grabbed a red v-neck and a black leather jacket with some cure jeans and black high tops, and shoved them in Alec's hands.

"Izzy no means no!" Alec said, he gave her the daggers.

"Alec don't make me tell Magnus, what you did on your fifteenth birthday, i'm sure he'll be amused, and it won't die down" Isabelle threatened her eyes never leaving Alec's, she was all business and all play, I loved that about her, I'm sorry to say it, but I loved my new fashion sense, Isabelle had been right about it.

"What did he do?" I asked, I was quite curious, seemingly Alec was always the one to stay away from embarrassment.

"He-" Isabelle started but Alec clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'll go change right now, but if you dare tell anyone I will burn your favorite pair of heels" Alec said, his voice warning and his eye's deadly, I shivered as he left the room.

"Great now I'll never know" I grumbled. I looked in the mirror at myself, I had on a cute jack daniels crop top with a red leather jacket and light blue acid washed jeans, with red wedges, I was fierce and sexy.

"That you are" Magnus said, walking in, I laughed.

"Reading people's minds is a crime you know, you get fined with a bird" I said, and smiled.

"Really I hope it's a dove, I always loved dove's" Magnus said sarcastically, he smiled even when he pisses you off, you can't help but love him.

"Enough already, why don't you two just jump each other's bones" Isabelle said, She laughed, I fell to the floor laugh, as Magnus did the same.

"Funny, but I think Alec would kill me in a flash... well attempt to kill me" I smiled.

"Plus I just don't do red heads, they are just too much... but fortunately I love Clary all the same, she's my sister from another mister" Magnus said, I ended up choking on m laughter.

"Oh gosh" Isabelle said, she was wearing a cute black long sleeve crop top with denim jean shorts, and black strappy heels. Alec walked in, he looked so cute.

"My boyfriend is not cute" Magnus said, making me blush. Alec stared.

"How endearing Clary, but Cute?" Alec asked. I smiled.

"I would have said sexy, but Magnus would probably summon a big jar of glitter and drown me in it" I said, staring at them, Magnus winked.

"Okay enough... you're all starting to turn into Jace, well except for the hot outfits, I made you guys buy" Isabelle said, I glared at her.

"If I recall correctly you picked out a red bralet with a short crop top blazer and denim boyshorts... I picked my outfit out" I said, Isabelle shot the daggers at me.

"I still think it as hot..." Isabelle whimpered.

"However, I do not wish to be called a harlot on the first day of meeting Magnus's friends" I said, smiling.

"Like they would ever try it with me by your side" Jace said, I shook my head, he always was protective of me.

"Lets go, you annoying banshees!" Magnus shrieked. He opened a portal and we all entered it, landing flat on our asses, I fell on some guy who looked like Alec, but a little hotter.

Will POV

I was walking when a bunch of people fell out of the sky, I saw Magnus, and was about to greet him, when a beautiful red head fell on top of me, another person came down, and looked as if he would squash her, I rolled over with her, landing on top of her, our breaths deep, she was surprised, while all I did was smile, shadow hunter. It had been several moments before everyone around us was up, she stared at me.

"Um... you're still on top of me" The red head said, I helped her up.

"I'm sorry, the name's William Herondale but you can call me Will" I said, she smiled, what a perfect smile on a perfect girl.

"I'm Clarissa Fray, but I like to be called Clary" Clary said, I smiled at her, but soon some blonde with gold eyes came over and kissed her.

"Are you okay" The blonde said, he was smiling at her, oh how I wanted to be him.

"Will" Magnus said, he hugged me, then stepped back and introduced everyone, we all shook hands, while Alec the guy who looked like me, was kind of upset, I just ignored it, maybe he had things going on in his life, I for one knew, saying anything about it, would put me in his bad graces, if I weren't already, I knew I had to be nice because of he was Magnus's boyfriend.

After about two hours, everyone was in the common room, Jessamine and Jem were talking about Charlotte who seemed to be all over Jace, Clary's boyfriend. Clary was by herself, looking at a portrait of my ancestor Grenadine Herondale, I walked over to her, while everyone was distracted with conversation.

"Grenadine Herondale was a brave woman, she knew the meaning of integrity, honor, courage and most of all honesty, she was what you call a family woman, she never left anyone behind, as long as she was in good graces with you, you became under her care, even if you had been cold to her she was still nice to you" I said, Clary smiled, I loved her smile, it was a smile worth a million euro's.

"She's really beautiful" Clary said, she was very quiet, but I thought it was cute.

"Yes, she was, just like you are" I said, planting a sweet peck on her palm, she grinned.

"You and Jace are the complete opposite" Clary said, in almost a whisper.

"I don't believe in being in self like, I don't care for my looks, I think Jace is like my aunt Evelyn Herondale, she flaunts her looks around and flirts with everything beautiful that she see's, the only thing I don't like about Jace is..." I stopped, should I tell her, I wouldn't want her to be upset with me, after all she was nice to talk to.

"Jace is Jace and I don't like how he flirts with other girl's, but what can I do I love him, and I agreed to accept him for who he is" Clary said, her smile turned into a frown, I cupped her cheek with my left hand.

"But does that mean you should deal with the disrespect, that comes with it, I get that you love Jace, and he loves you... I guess.. But that doesn't mean he should take advantage of your love" I said, Clary merely shrugged and strolled back to her seat and was talking to her friend Isabelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**In This World Everything in the present is there in the past, they just got more advanced... Just a warning, so people won't say 'Tv's, phones and clubs and etc... so please enjoy...**

Jace POV

Charlotte was very gorgeous, she was an amazing sight to look at, We had been talking ever since, me and the gang got here, she was so awesome to talk to, she was okay with my cockiness, something Clary would be regularly pissed about.

"Your girlfriend Clary is really pretty" Charlotte said, she was sitting on my bed looking at me, I stared.

"Yes, she's very beautiful" I said, I ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"She is very young, she seems quite inexperienced" Charlotte said inching closer to my face, I didn't move. "You seem very experienced" She said, she leaned in and kissed me, I didn't even hesitate, I kissed her back, my hands on her waist, I was about to take her shirt off, when I heard a familiar voice, I looked up and saw Clary.

"Clary!" I said, pushing Charlotte off me.

"Wow, I knew we had our problems but I never thought you would actually cheat on me" Clary said she was clearly hysterical.

"Its not.." I stared but she cut me off, with a slap, I head my right cheek.

"Don't even say it! It was what it looked like, she kissed you but you kissed her back, you didn't even hesitate, you were about to take her shirt off, so don't stand there and lie to me, I loved you" Clary said, emphasizing 'loved'. "I would never cheat on you, if I liked someone else I would break up with you and explain it to you, not cheat, you claim to be brave! god Jace you're such a coward! We're so done" Clary shot the daggers at me.

"Clare..." I said, I felt like crap.

"And you, you're twenty-four, you're such a slut, and I thought me coming here wearing something very sexy, would make people here think i'm a harlot, when you're one" Clary said, her voice not even the most gentle, she was pissed, her usual innocent eyes, filled with rage, she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Wow, she is so immature" Charlotte said, she got up and kissed me, I didn't even want to kiss her anymore, I shoved her away.

"Get out!" I yelled at her, she walked up to me, and I stopped her.

"Jacey..." She said, her eyes pleading.

"Get the hell out of my room" I said, her eyes went cold, and she left, slamming the door, What the hell was with women and slamming doors.

* * *

Will POV

I walked past Clary's room and heard crying, I stopped and knocked on her door.

"Go away Jace!" She yelled, I felt rage fell inside me, Jace had made her cry.

"I'm not Jace" I said, she opened the door.

"You two sound alike" Clary said, her voice fragile.

"I don't think so, but okay..." I said, she let me in, and shut the door, I sat on her bed, as she sat down leaning against the headboard, her knees in her arms.

"You were right, I don't deserve to be treated like any other girl Jace has been with" Clary said, I smiled, cupping her face.

"You aren't any other girl Clary, You're you and because of that I like you, you're caring, and honest and trustworthy and brave" I said, I brushed her face with my palm. "What did he do?" I asked.

"Charlotte and him were making out, and he basically was about to take her clothes off, but when he heard me scream he pushed her away" Clary said, gritting her teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte is a seductress, She's has nothing on you, you're sexy and smart" I said, she laughed, making me laugh.

"More like a harlot, and thank you, I wish Jace was like you" Clary said, speaking really slow and soft.

"Trust me I wish all my relatives were like me, but thats what makes people unique, the difference in them" I said, my lips were brushing against her cheek, tracing her jawline, I was so close to kissing her, but I stopped myself.

"I'm sorry... I really like you, you're very nice and sweet, and I love talking to you, but I still have feelings for Jace, even though he broke my heart, it would be unfair to even do this. I would be using you, and you deserve better than that" Clary said, she smiled, I wasn't even mad at her, because of what she said made me respect her even more.

"I'll see you in the morning, you should get some sleep" I said, kissing her forehead, I got up, but she gently pulled me back down.

"Will you stay with me?" Clary asked, I couldn't deny her, I climbed into bed with her, and laid there with her, it had been hours, before she finally fell asleep, I got up and went to my room, I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Clary POV

"Isabelle!" I yelled running into the second living room, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Tessa, Jem and Jessa, and Jace were sitting down.

"What?" Isabelle said, she looked up and stared at me curiously.

"Will was telling me there's a place like Pandemonium here" I said, smiling. Isabelle nearly jumped over the couch coming over.

"Where?" Isabelle asked, she was smiling.

"Isn't someone the cat from Alice" I asked, teasing her.

"Hush, where and when can we go?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know, but tonight" I said, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Iz!" I shouted, making her stumble back out of surprise.

"Sorry I was mentally picking out my outfit" Isabelle said, laughing. I shook my head.

"I'm going to tour London, wanna come?" I asked.

"No, I have plans for me and Simon involving my bed" Isabelle said, her smirk deadly.

"Oh my god, my pure ears" I said sarcastically, Magnus laughed.

"Isabelle you're so very public..." Alec said, his cheeks red.

"I've done that befor-" I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Just stop..." I said, shaking my head.

"Clary, can we talk?" Jace asked, looking at me, guilt written all over his face.

"I would rather streak through London..." I said, with a bite, everyone just stared at us, I walked out of the living room.

"Lissa I get you're pissed at him, but don't give Charlotte the satisfaction of seeing you upset make her see that you're better than her, make her regret messing with you, because you are strong and brave, don't late her or Jace make you feel small" Will whispered into my ear, he pulled back and I glared at him.

"Fine, is there an age limit for drinking here?" I asked, he shook his head, I smiled, texting Isabelle, I heard her scream, I laughed and walked to the training room to spar with Will.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" Will said, he looked serious, I smiled. "Its okay" said.

* * *

Will POV

Me and Clary were sparring, she was very fast, and her hits were strong, I dodged a kick aimed for my stomach, and flipped her over. Clary flipped over and landed on her two feet, she ran backwards and flipped off the wall, grabbing the chandelier, swinging over to me and kicked me so hard I fell over, dropping my sword, she landed on me straddling my abdomen, her sword at my throat.

"What were you saying about being sorry for having to hurt me?" Clary asked, everyone had made there way to the sparring room to see us spar, they were laughing.

"Well, I did give it my best" I said, smiling, Clary giggled.

"I know you went easy on me, for future reference just because you like someone doesn't mean you have to go soft on them" Clary whispered in my ear, and I chuckled.

"If you say so" I said, I flipped her over and she landed on her back, I got on my knees. "I liked it before, I guess I get more control this way though..." I whispered in her ear.

"Hmph..." Clary said, I helped her up.

"I wanna spar against you" Jace said, I shook my head, he always wants to prove he's better than everyone.

"Sure" I said, I've heard that you know your way around a training room" I said, Clary bursted out laughing with Isabelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

"Isabelle, I can't wear a push up bra anymore, my boobs are way past that stage, I've progressed into a womans body" I said, staring at her as if she were a mad woman.

"I know, its not for you to wear, you're three sizes bigger than that, Which is so cool, because now you have the curves and the looks, which makes you sexy..." Isabelle said, batting her eyes at me.

"Is there a point to this.." I said, I rolled my eyes, when a devious smirk crept upon her face.

"Its for you to hit that conniving slut with" Isabelle said, I started to laugh.

"As much as I blame her it takes two to tango, but I don't care any more I'm all about having fun, and if that means moving on, I'm all in I don't need to stay lingering on a heartbreak, I'm eighteen I should be having fun, living it up, In a few years I'll have to find a guy to settle with, so I might as well be a superfluous women" I said, smiling, Isabelle tackled me to the floor, rolling me around.

"Oh. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that" Isabelle screamed, I was scowling she was going to deafen me.

"How nice" Magnus said, leaning on the door. I laughed.

"You have a dirty mind, We were talking about how I'm going to move on and embrace my woman side" I said, grinning.

"Yes she is, I am so proud" Isabelle said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic Isabelle, you wouldn't want Simon to see you crying, he'll deafen you with stupid love poems from Eric" I said, I got up and pulled on a cute Black skin tight dress, it went all the way to the floor, hugging my body all the way down, it had a heart cut on the right side of my body, exposing skin, it was off he shoulder. I put on sparkly red heels.

"Glitter underwear and bra's, what do you want?" Magnus asked me.

"Burn Charlotte?" I joked, he laughed.

"I don't like that manipulative bitch either, she said my glitter was stupid" Magnus said, me and Isabelle gasped, no one messed with Magnus.

"What did you do?" Isabelle said, before I could even manage any words.

"I burnt all her jewelry and turned them into a brass knuckle, for Thor, King of Asgard, he's a massive dude" Magnus said.

"He is completely hot..." I said, thinking about him.

"Enough with the wet dreams, lets go" Magnus said, I nearly choked. I flat ironed my hair and put it in a seductress bun, my make up was light, I looked like a temptress.

"God you looks sexy, If I weren't with Alec..." Magnus said, but Alec cut him off.

"If you weren't with Alec... You would..." Alec said.

"I would sing praises onto her" Magnus said, I shook my head. Isabelle was wearing a red long dress, that was slim but went puffy at the knees, she finished the look with black strappy heels. We all walked to the foyer.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the harlot who called me a harlot" Charlotte said, she was smiling, by Jace's side, I ignored the urge to punch her lights out.

"I think Clary Looks amazing" Will said, stepping up to me, I stared at him, he had saved me from slipping up.

"Thanks, but Harlot wasn't really what I was going for, I was going for Classy but not too Trashy..." I said, making Magnus burst into a giggle fit.

"If you say so..." Charlotte said, She glared at me, and I smiled at her, I knew I was getting under her skin.

"So Shall we?" Jem said, he was walking with Tessa, Jessamine had left and went to Paris on business, she wouldn't be back for a month maybe longer she had explained earlier after Will and Iace's sparring session, Will had beaten Jace fair and square.

"Why not" Isabelle said, she dragged Simon out the door, everyone followed, but after we had passed a few streets, Will pulled me to a stop.

"Clary I love your look, but are you sure you should wear something so... revealing?" I asked, her I stared at her face.

"I know its revealing, and I like how it looks, I've worn not so innocent things before, this is the first time i've worn something with a cut in it, I usually don't show my stomach, or back" I said, Will smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, I sort of heard from Alec, that you never used to dress like this, don't get me wrong you look absolutely scrumpcious, but I would hate to think this is all for some guy" Will said, I smiled, I linked my arm in his, and we started to catch up with the group.

* * *

Jace Pov

We have been at this club for an hour, and Clary hasn't even said two words so me, she hasn't spoken to me directly since earlier in the living room, I really miss holding her and that outfit she has on, is so sexy, Charlotte ruined my life, Why would I ever, kiss her, I can't believe I was as stupid to cheat on Clary, I watched as Clary danced with Isabelle, Magnus, Jem, Tessa and Will, Oh That bastard I'm sure he's just enjoying Clary being pissed at me.

"I like you're outfit, it looks great on you, but I'm sure it would be better off of you" Charlotte said, I didn't even look at her, she was starting to get annoying.

I saw Will and Clary dancing together to the waltz, I grabbed Charlotte and led her to the dance floor, and danced next to them, Charlotte smiled while Clary didn't even pay me no mind, her eyes were locked with Will's, It made me gag.

"Oh Jacey, you're so sweet to look at" Charlotte said, she started to suck on my neck, It felt nice, but it would be better if it was Clary the woman I loved, It just felt disguisting with Charlotte, I moved her from my neck, and shook my head, I was still staring at Clary, who was wobbling a little, I could tell she was drunk, Will looked a little tipsy but for the upmost coherent.

"Jace..." Charlotte whimpered, she followed my eyes to Clary, and the look she gave Clary made me want to rip her heart out.

"Don't ever look at her like that" I said, the music stopped and everyone watched me, Charlotte looked at me, then she kissed me, I wondered why she would attack me like that, when I was so rude, when I pulled away I knew right away what she was doing, Clary watched, she was emotionless, she just turned around and walked with Will over to the bar. The music has started again and everyone went about their business. "You're starting to get on my bad side, I've been respectful and nice, but now you're starting to piss me off, I love Clary and you're going to respect her, I don't even like you, at first I thought it was cute that you were like me, but theres a difference I love someone, you don't care about anyone, you're just an annoying arrogant bitch, I'm so sorry I even kissed you in the first place because you ruined my life" I said, I stalked off to the bar where I saw Simon and Isabelle downing shots.

"Hey Backstabber" Isabelle said, she was staring at me with a mean look, I shook it off.

"Where's Clary?" I asked.

"Why should we tell you, All you seem to do is hurt Clary, she's better off without you" Simon said, by then I grabbed him by the collar, and he couldn't even get a defense ready, I was strong when I was pissed.

"What happens between me and Clary isn't your business, you have no right to even judge, seeming you hooked up with that brunette from your clan" I said, Simon's eyes went wide. Isabelle's glare went from mean to just cold.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked. I shook my head.

"Its not my place to tell you anything, Its his secret, not mines, it's between you and him, even though he acts innocent he isn't at all what he seems, I guess the vampire thing makes him more desirable, either that or the fact that you're a daylighter" I said, at first I looked at Isabelle, but I glared at Simon who just stared blankly.

"Si" Isabelle said her voice breaking.

"Alec have you seen Clary?" I asked him, he had just walked up when he saw what was going on, he looked from me to my grip on Simon, I let the rat faced nerd go.

"Will carried her back to the Institute, and I literally mean carry, she was trying to strip herself bare, she was given a roofie" Alec said, shaking his head.

"Handle these two, something in my mind tells me She might end up cutting his manhood off" I said, rushing off to the Institute.

* * *

Will POV

I saw Charlotte and Jace kiss, Clary was so broken, she went to the bar and started drinking to the point she could barely even walk straight.

"Clary, you shouldn't drink too much" I warned her, she scrunched her face.

"Either you can join me, or stay there being Mr, Responsible, I'll still drink" Clary said, I felt upset, Jace had hurt the girl so bad, she was going to drink herself to oblivion, I noticed her pupils were dialated, she was drugged.

"Lissa" I said, softly, she stared at me and smiled.

"Did someone give you something?" I asked her, she was staring at me, then she smirked, and fisted her hands into my shirt.

"Can I give you something" She said, I stared at her.

"What?" I asked, she stared at me then she smiled. She was staring to take the top of her dress off. My eyes went wild and my mouth dropped open.

"I love playing lustful games" Clary said, she was repeating a quote from Magnus. I was so shocked, I couldn't even think straight.

"Clary!" Alec basically yelled, he walked up to us, I finally snapped out of my mind and pulled the strap back up her arm, and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Clary said, her voice wasn't at all pleasant.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, he stared at her in disbelief.

"She's drunk and High, someone slipped her something" I said, I grabbed her red clutch.

"Take her back to the Institute, I'll tell the others and meet you guys there" Alec said, I nodded and brung Clary back to the institute, she was kicking and screaming the whole way there, the occasional people stopped and stared at us, I would say 'She's having a mental breakdown, she usually isn't this bad, I'm sorry'. When we got to my room, I walked in closing the door behind me, I gently put her down, and made sure she could stand.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, me she was seething with anger.

"Your under the influence, clearly more than me, I need you to calm down" I said, I took out a long sleeve shirt that was like a henley, it was gray with blue sleeves. "Put this on" I said, handing it to her.

"No" Clary said, she didn't take it.

"Clary the faster you change, the faster you can go to bed and get a clear head" I said, she shook her head and stood her ground. "Clary I don't have time for this, Your out of your mind drunk and high" I stared at her and offered the shirt one last time, she said no and crossed her arms.

"Fine" I said, I picked her up and put her on the bed, her face was surprised, I took off her shoes, and took the dress off, I paused when I saw her body, I shook my head no she's drunk, I can't even look at her that way right now. I pulled the shirt over her body, it stopped mid thigh and hugged her a little, but it was kind of loose, the arms stopped more than half way down her arm, She stared at me.

"You... You changed me..." Clary said, she was still looking at me, I smiled.

"You should get some rest, you're really out of it" I said, and with that she pulled me to lay with her, I pulled off my shirt and jacket, and I laid with her. Darkness over took me, as we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle POV

"How dare you Simon!, How dare you!, You know how hard it is for me to open up to people and let them in, and I let you in, I loved you, You told me you weren't one of the guys I dated, and You exactly are! The only problem is The guys that I have dated were way hotter, and I didn't date them, They were distractions, I let you in! and you cheat on me, what because you want to test the waters!" I yelled, Alec put his hand on my shoulder.

"Isabelle calm down, you're causing a scene" Alec tried to explain, but I was so pissed I didn't give a damn, I wanted Simon to pay for what he did to me, he was some geek, I was the hottest girl he was ever with and he cheated on me.

"No! Alec... Si I trusted you, you promised me you wouldn't hurt me, Jace told Clary I would stomp all over you with my high heel boots, but yet you're the one who just took my heart and ripped it out of my chest, Instead of my heart I have an Ice box! To hell with you!" I screamed, Simon didn't say anything he just stared in shock, I didn't even know how Jace knew, he was going to tell me later because I'm not one to mess with.

"Iz sweety lets just go" Magnus said, he pulled my arm, but I wouldn't budge, so he snapped his fingers and in a second I was put under an influence spell, I couldn't even control my own limbs.

"I messed up Izzy I am really sorry, but what do you want me to say... sorry I slept with another woman, I am not sorry I slept with her and I won't ever say that I am, I love you but even though I love you I can't apologize for what I did, because deep down I am not sorry for doing it, I'm sorry I hurt you" Simon said, before he could even move or say anything Alec grabbed him and dragged him outside, Magnus pulled me into his arms and hugged me, carrying me outside, When we got out, I saw Alec ready to punch the living shit out of Simon, I stared.

"My sister is a tough girl, I know her, she is fragile inside, even though she doesn't show it, I remember when we went on our first hunt, she was so livid because she didn't get to come, I cried the whole trip to and from, I missed her , I really wanted her to be there but she was too young, I understood that, but that still didn't keep me from missing her, when we got back I didn't bother saying anything because I knew Izzy was still mad at me, finally after a year Jace talked my father into letting her come along, I was pissed off, not because I didn't want my little sister following me everywhere, but because I didn't want her to get hurt, I didn't even talk to her the whole trip, but I was so proud when she killed her first demon, Izzy is important to me, I never approved of the guys she dated, but I was happy when she met you and liked you, because I thought you were a sweet and genuinely caring person, I guess I was Wrong, because you hurt her more than any of her other boyfriends ever did, I know my sister she never pours her heart out for a guy, but for you she did, and you broke her heart, I did like you, I admit it you were cool to hangout with but now that I see who you turned into I don't want to even be friends with you, Stay the hell away from my sister or you'll regret it bloodsucker!" Alec said, he had never called Simon bloodsucker, he respected people so you could tell he was pissed with Simon.

"Simon you're not a dweeb anymore, you have the vampira essence unfortunately for me it makes stupid vampire girls want to be with you, and humans want to know you, you're not drop dead gorgeous, you're cute, but that doesn't mean every girl will want you, I just hope you get over this stupid phase, because you're ruining every relationship you have with people, who care about you" I said, Me, Magnus and Alec walked off leaving a stunned Simon to stand by himself in the alley.

* * *

Jace POV

"Clary" I whispered, I had searched the whole institute for her, and after about thirty minutes I found her in Will's room they were both sleeping, she was in his arms, I wanted to rip him in half for even touching her. Clary's eyes fluttered as she started to get coherent, when she saw me, she nearly screamed, but instead she gently took Will's arms off of her without waking him up, and left his room, making me follow her, I closed his door, and I pulled her to a stop.

"Clary I am so sorry" I said, I held her arm, rubbing it up and down, her skin was so smooth and I loved how soft it was.

"Jace I know she kissed you, I saw you push her away, I'm not mad about that" Clary said, she stared at me her face emotionless, I hated how she did that, she got the mask from me, and now she was wearing it.

"You're not" I said, pulling her even closer.

"No... I'm mad at what happened yesterday..." Clary's eyes were lit up with anger, I watched how she stared at me.

"Clary, it was a mistake, I was just so tired of our arguments, Charlotte was listening, I guess I got caught up in the moment, I can't even express how sorry I am... You're all I want, if I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do, like now, every time I see you with Will, I just feel broken, beyond repair" I said, I brushed her hair back.

"I get you're sorry, I know, I'm still hurt, then Will told me I shouldn't give Charlotte the satisfaction of seeing me down at my lowest point" Clary said, I was even more hellbent on wanting to choke Will to death.

"He probably was working with her to get you" I said, my expression was making Clary even more blank.

"No, He was the one who said, I should be treated better by you, I know he likes me, I... I like him too, he's sweet and he's nice to talk to..." Clary said, I started to tense, and she looked at me.

"Jace I like him b-" I cut her off.

"I can't hear this Clary, just go back to him" I said, I knew I was scowling.

"Jace! pull your head out of your ass and let me finish damn it!" Clary growled. I stared at her and nodded for her to continue, even though I didn't want to know about Will and her.

"I like Will, but I love you, even though you hurt me, I am pissed at myself for still loving you, because you weren't forced into kissing her, you weren't drunk you were coherent" Clary said, her voice soft.

"I know and I'm really sorry" I said, She put a finger on my lips.

"I still want you Jace, even though you hurt me, I still love you, and I'll give you another chance, because you're the only guy for me" Clary said, I kissed her, and she didn't pull away she held my back pushing me into my room, I smiled against her mouth, closing the door behind us, I paused for a second, and locked the door with a lock rune.

"Who's shirt is that?" I asked pointing at her shirt.

"Does it matter?" Clary said, I shrugged I guess not, I didn't even want to argue anymore, I kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

I pushed Jace unto the bed gently and laid on top of him, kissing him, he brushed my hair out of my face, I kissed his angel scar, as he kissed mine, I felt so tranced by him, even though he intentionally kissed Charlotte, it was hard for me to stay pissed at him, when he made me feel so good, I ripped his shirt off, kissing along his jawline.

"Clary, I can't... do this right now as much as I want to, I sort of dropped a Simon bomb on Izzy, I should see if they're back yet" Jace said, kissing my neck. I sighed. "You and your thirst for drama" I said, kissing him, his wet tongue caressing mines.

"Well, of course, especially since I know Izzy will probably kill Simon where he stands..." Jace said, I got off of him, and he sat up, putting his shirt back on.

"I should really change" I said, going towards the door, I opened it with a rune, and left him on the bed, closing the door.

"Wow, who would have thought you'd actually go back to him, aren't you pathetic" Charlotte said laughing.

"Charlotte aren't you tired of going after men under your age, I mean its a bit pathetic don't you think? But you probably wouldn't admit it..." I said, I grinned, when I saw her face she looked furious.

"Oh whatever you slut, I don't have time for you, I have to get my beauty sleep" Charlotte said, walking off down the hall, she turned a corner and disappeared.

"So you made up with the golden boy?" A voice said, I turned and saw Will.

* * *

**Will POV**

I watched as Charlotte disappeared down the hall. Clary was just staring at me.

"Will... I..." Clary spluttered.

"Don't... You're going back to him after all he's done to you, I'm so done Clary, I thought you were different, but you're just like every other girl in this century" I said, I could tell she wanted to cry, I couldn't take the look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Will but I love him, If the roles were switched wouldn't you want to be forgiven to" Clary said, softly, I stepped closer to her, our bodies touching.

"If the roles were different would he forgive you?" I asked her, I raised my brow, and she looked confused. I heard shuffling and knew Jace was coming out of his room.

"No bu-" I kissed her just as Jace opened the door.

"What the hell Clary! you basically crucify me for kissing Charlotte but you turn around and do the same!" Jace yelled, his face full of anger, Clary backed away from me.

"I didn't..." Clary tried to say, but Jace spoke up again.

"Don't I've had enough of your crap Clary" Jace said, he stormed off to the living room.

"How could you Will!" Clary shrieked.

"I knew he wouldn't forgive you if you did it" I said, holding her, she shoved me away.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WILL, YOU KISSED ME AND BEFORE I COULD EVEN PUSH YOU AWAY JACE CAME OUT OF HIS ROOM, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, YOU'RE JUST LIKE CHARLOTTE, NO YOU'RE WORST!" Clary said, her words were like a slap in the face, I watched her run to her room.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I can't believe Clary kissed will after all the crap she's given me. I walked into the living room, and saw Isabelle and Alec on the couch, they were watching some movie.

"You DOUCHE!" Isabelle yelled throwing a pillow at my head, I didn't even block it.

"I'm not in the fucking mood Iz!" I snapped, her eyes went wide.

"Now whats wrong?" Alec asked.

"Clary and Will were making out in the hallway" I said, I couldn't believe my own words, but I had seen it with my own two eyes.

"What?" Isabelle said, she sat up straight.

"Jace... you did break up..." Alec said.

"No, Clary would never do that" Isabelle snapped defensively.

"I saw them with my own eyes, are you saying I don't know what I saw?" I asked crudely.

"No, all I'm saying is before you jump the gun ask, and Just because you're pissed off doesn't mean you're off the hook" Isabelle said, slapping me in the head.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I changed into a black bandeau and white muscle tee, with black leggings, and black and gold sneaker wedges to match, I looked totally gorgeous since I didn't dress like a total tom boy anymore.

"Clary I'm sorry" Will said, I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to prove a point" I turned and looked at him.

"Great, now that we've cleared the air, you can get the hell out my room now..." I snapped, I didn't even want to hear it, he acted so sensitive but turned out to be such a fake.

"Lissa, Please... just listen to me" Will said, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, I just stood there in his arms and stared at him.

"I know you're pissed but I really do like you, and every time we talk I just... I can't lose you Clary" I shivered his breath on my neck, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I can't... I just you, can't do this... I like you Will but I love Jace..." I groaned in frustration.

"But you still like me, which means you could love me eventually, I know you love Jace, but if he wouldn't even let you explain, he obviously is looking for a reason to break up with you" Will said, I liked how I felt with him, safe and happy._ No! Clary you love Jace no buts about it!_

"Will just go... I don't want to talk about it anymore" I said, I was in such a trance I felt miserable telling Will to leave.

"Do you really want me to go... or are you afraid of your feelings for me Lissa" Will smiled. Damn it he reminded me of Jace. _Not Lissa Again!_

"I... don-" Will kissed me, and I gave into it, I don't know what it was, but he made me feel warm, like Jace did, if I couldn't have Jace I would settle for Will... _No! I can't I love Jace, this will just hurt him even more._

Will was working his way up from my waist, to my stomach, to my bandeau, I backed away. "Will, we can't. As much as I like you, I can't do this to Jace" I sighed, his face was an expression of hurt and pain, I watched as he left without a word.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I walked to Clary's room and saw Will leaving, I lost it, and went up to him, I slammed him into the wall.

"I wasn't nearly as mad as I was when we were training, but now that I am fully pissed off, Learn this lesson, because I won't be repeating it, Stay The Hell Away From Clary!" I yelled, I slammed him into the wall again, and he shoved me.

"I don't have to, see we kissed just now and she was willing, Clary may love you, but she's attracted to me and likes me, so I'll nicely decline" Will said, I felt my blood boil, I punched him in the gut, and continued punching him, I couldn't even think straight.

"Jace!" Clary screamed, she tried to pull me off of him, I didn't budge, I kept hitting him, Clary was screaming. "Jonathan!" She screeched, I stopped and glared, at her she didn't call me Jonathan, she never called me Jonathan.

"What the hell is going on?" Clary asked, staring at us, I got up, and she helped Will up, the bastard didn't even hit me back, he just let me pound on him, what a punk.

"Well, This golden angel here, started wailing on me" Will said, I gaped at him, really?

"Jace would never hit someone unless they did something to him, so what did you do?" Clary glared at Will, Thank god she knew me.

"He threatened me. He said stay away from you and he wouldn't repeat it, then I said no, then he started to hit me" Will said, I was gritting my teeth.

"Jace..." Clary said, she looked mortified, I clenched my jaws.

"Clary you're my girlfriend, what did you expect for me to be happy you're friends with this bastard, He said you two kissed again and you were willing and I lost it" I said, through rapid breaths, I was pissed.

"We did... I... admit it... but the first time he kissed me and you opened the door just as he kissed me, I didn't willingly kiss him. but then I don't know..." Clary said, her voice trailing off.

"Clary, we love each other, we've hit a rough patch in our relationship, but that doesn't mean we should give up" I said, I walked up to her, and cupped her face, Will scoffed.

"It doesn't mean we shouldn't either" Clary said, she backed up from me, and walked into her room slamming the door shut, I just destroyed what ever piece of thread that was holding us together.

"I can't believe I'm related to a dumb ass like you, Clary is the only girl I love and will ever love, if you think this is over, you've got another thing coming.

"Ha... sure... whatever lets you sleep at night" Will said slyly. He started walking to his room, but when he was close to turning the corner, he stopped. "Ashame she thinks you slugged me for standing my ground" He laughed menacingly then rounded the corner, I shook the anger away from me, and knocked on Clary's door, she didn't answer, so I took the liberty of trying the handle, but she locked it with a rune only the the person who drew the lock rune could unlock the door, I slid down the door, and leaned on it.

"Clary, I'm not leaving so please just let me in, I know you're mad but I deserve a chance just like everyone else" I sighed, but kept ratting on the door.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I knew he wouldn't give up, he would keep knocking the door until I answered it, If I wanted to get some decent sleep I would have to answer it eventually.

"Clare Bear you don't know the full story" Jace said, he kept knocking. I growled, I was in my undies, I grabbed a black silk nightgown and opened the door. He stared at me, with his usual cocky smirk.

"WHAT!" I said, nothing about my voice was soft or gentle. He was knocked back into reality he stared at me.

"Clary He kissed you twice... And he's been antagonizing me. You know I have a temper, I hate him, and the fact that you like him makes me even more pissed" Jace said, I watched as the words rolled off his tongue.

"I only kissed him because he reminded me of you, I felt like I was in a trance, and I admit it I'm attracted to him, but I don't care about that Jace. I know you have an anger problem, I know Will isn't what he seems, He and Charlotte act very strange and I don't think he genuinely cares... I just... Maybe we should go back to our own time, after all they belong here, if we leave maybe we can fix this... If there even is a this..." I said, Jace's eyes lit up when he heard me.

"There is a this Clary... I can assure you... And yes we should leave, the sooner the better because this whole trip has driven us apart even more, and I don't want that I want us to be together" Jace said, I nodded, He smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning" Jace said, I grabbed his arm as he went to turn and kissed him, he didn't even stop to think, he kissed me back with so much passion it was like fire, coursing throughout my body. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, he closed the door, locking it with a rune, he added a silence rune so no one could hear us. I watched as he took his shirt off, exposing his heavenly skin, it was so enchanting watching his muscles, and his six pack and his fluid movements. He hovered over me sucking on my neck, I kissed his chest and unbuckled his pants sliding his boxers and pants off together in one swift move, as he slid the nightgown off of me, his lips traveled down my neck to my collarbone, then to my breasts, he sucked on them making me moan, I gently ran my fingers through his hair earning a groan from Jace, he kept sucking on my breasts, he slid off my panties, and started to rub my heat, I was losing control over myself, He made me feel so good. He inserted a finger in me, and started kissing my neck, I felt a jolt of electricity surge through me as I pulled his head up and kissed him, moaning against his lips, his tongue caressing mines, I started to suck on his bottom lip, and he groaned, He added another finger, and went faster, making my hips buck up, I felt so like I was going to release at any minutes. I started to make purr moans, that made him go even faster, I bucked even wilder, and I came on his fingers.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I licked all the juice off of my finger, savoring the taste of Clary, I kissed her sweet lips, and I put myself inside her, making her moan even more, and me groan. I started to go soft and gentle, her tongue was caressing every inch of my mouth, it felt good, I started to go fast, making her chant out my name softly. I started to say her name to... It felt so nice to be inside her, I couldn't take it, I missed her, I remembered when we used to have sex at every chance we got, but then we stopped a month ago, because we were arguing a lot. I started to go even faster, she was so wet. she started to clamp around me, I sucked on her breasts, as I went harder, we were moaning each others names, it sounded so nice to me. "I'm about to cum Clary" I said, I was going even harder, making her scream in enjoyment. I kissed around her neck slowly. I started to pull out and I came, She rolled on top of me and started to suck on me. I groaned, making her stroke even more, I was fully enjoying myself as much as she was, I felt so good, having her suck me, I felt so good, I started to cum again, and she licked it all. I brought her back to me and kissed her, she was the best sex I ever had, every time we had sex it seemed to get better and better. She rolled next to me, and I held her as I brought the sheets over us. She laid on her side, her head on my chest, I loved holding her.

"Jace..." Clary said, I stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you think we'll ever be the way we were again?" Clary asked, If we kept doing what we just did just like that, and kept loving each other then we would be like we were or even better.

"No..." I said, she stared at me and I laughed. "We'll be even better" I said, kissing her head, and with that we fell asleep.


End file.
